Punto de quiebre
by oxybry
Summary: ¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación?... Cierto fue una serie de eventos desafortunados que se remontaban a unos ¿meses? o fueron ¿días? atrás
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia está inspirada en hechos recientes que me sucedieron e hicieron mi vida un infierno figurativa y literalmente. Mil gracias a mi Beta reader **_Tachan_** aunque casi me hace llorar mientras hacia las correcciones. Lo cito "Acaso estabas borracha cuando escribiste esto, tu no escribes así de mal" y mi respuesta fue "Desearía, solo estaba medio dormida". Originalmente era un One-shot pero quedaba muy largo así que lo dividiré en varios capítulos

 **Advertencias**

Personajes ligeramente OOC , contenido sexual.

Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, repito, no me pertenecen.

.

* * *

Giro sin mirar cuando chocando contra algo firme, cálido y ¿húmedo? Abrió los ojos y vio piel, pero no cualquier piel, esta lucía un hermoso bronceado y pequeñas gotas de sudor se resbalaban atribuyéndole un brillo particular. Sus ojos viajaron inmediatamente al camino de marcas moradas que se extendían a lo largo y ancho de ese tórax que sus manos y labios recorrieran la noche anterior. Oh! Si la noche anterior.

– K…Ku…..Kuon ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación?... Cierto fue una serie de eventos desafortunados que se remontaban a unos ¿meses? o fueron ¿días? atrás

.

.

* * *

Kyoko reconocida actriz y modelo quien figuraba en la cumbre de las solteras más codiciadas de Tokio, escuchaba como su mejor amiga Kanae que una vez odio la idea del matrimonio y una familia, le contaba los detalles de la propuesta de matrimonio de su ahora prometido Yashiro Yukihito. Parecía que hubiese sido mucho tiempo atrás cuando sus dos amigos habían empezado a salir, ahora en un par de meses estarían uniendo sus vidas.

Como era de esperarse Kanae le pidió a Kyoko que fuera su dama honor y esta última casi le rompe las costillas cuando la envolvió en uno de sus abrazos. No importaría cuanto Kanae renegará, en el fondo no podía más que agradecer tenerla como mejor amiga.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad Ren escuchaba a Yashiro en su cantaleta sobre cómo era posible que él se casara primero y el todavía siguiera de amigo con Kyoko. A Yashiro le basto una de las miradas glaciales de Ren para saber que si seguía seguramente tendría que buscarse otro padrino o tal vez Kanae tendría que buscar un nuevo novio.

Si bien con el paso de los años Ren y Kyoko se volvieron muy cercanos las cosas nunca habían pasado más allá de una amistad, de cafés amistosos para dos, cenas de amigos, citas de amigos para entregas de premios y estrenos, no podían faltar por supuesto los infalibles "celos de amigos", y las discusiones que uno siempre sostiene con los amigos cuando le dan regalos o se rehúsan a cuidar apropiadamente de su salud. Para sus amigos, familiares, conocidos incluso la prensa era un misterio como se podía ser tan ciego.

Kyoko sentada en el sofá y con los pies recogidos estudiaba su libreto cuando Ren le pasó una taza de té

–Gracias Kuon

– ¿Qué tal el personaje?

–Oh esta villana es la pura maldad, es tan retorcida que te deja sin palabras y no se anda con rodeos sabe lo que quiere y no le tiembla la mano para ir por ello. Es la maldad y crueldad personificada.

–Pareces emocionada, me sorprendió cuando aceptaste el rol de antagonista

–Hace tiempo que no interpretaba un antagónico, aparte el personaje es tan profundo e intenso. Será todo un reto. Además tu personaje es muy endeble y será un placer aplastarlo- dijo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

–Eso estará por verse Kyoko querida –dijo acomodándose en el sofá

– ¿Qué quieres ver hoy?- pregunto Kuon

–No sé, es tu turno de elegir.

–Mmm ¿Qué tal la ladrona de libros?

–Seguro ¿Por qué no?, ¿ya empacaste?

–…

–Kuon tu mejor amigo se casa en un par de días, mañana salimos a primera hora, ¿Cómo es posible que no hallas empacado? ¿Al menos buscaste el traje? ¿Cuidado dejas las sortijas?

–Por supuesto mamá – dijo con sarcasmo

–NO SOY TU MADRE

–Jaja lo sé pequeña – dijo sentándose a su lado y revolviéndole los cabellos – no sé porque tuvieron que escoger una isla en medio de la nada para casarse.

–Pues yo pienso que es romántico

–Esperemos que todo salga bien y si tanto te preocupa que empaque ¿Por qué no empacas tu por mí? Conoces mi casa mejor que yo –dijo haciendo un puchero antes de empezar a reproducir la película. Sin notar el sonrojo que se apodero de sus mejillas

.

.

* * *

Cuando bajo del avión fue recibida por el calor abrasante, la temperatura era sofocante, asfixiante, vio como Ren a su lado se quitaba la chaqueta y remangaba su camisa. Les habían dicho que el clima era cálido pero estaba segura que esta isla estaba en el mismísimo infierno. Miro su teléfono donde marcaba una temperatura ambiental de 34 grados centígrados, unas finas gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su frente

–¿34 grados? Tienen que estar bromeando sí parece que me estuviese quemando viva – dijo mientras iban en el auto

–Ah señorita eso es porque en esta época del año la humedad relativa aumenta hasta el 95% y los vientos son débiles, entonces podemos experimentar en nuestros cuerpos hasta 41 grados centígrados, pero no se preocupe que todavía oscila entre los registros históricos

–Oh ya veo

Kyoko y Ren se sintieron desfallecer

Cuando finalmente llegaron Yashiro los guio a una de las cabañas

–Aquí se quedarán ustedes dos

– ¡¿Qué?! –pregunto Kyoko sorprendida ¿Por qué tenemos que compartir? Se suponía que estaría con Chiori.

–Ah bueno veras Kyoko chan hubo un pequeño cambio y Chiori se quedara con mis hermanas. Además ustedes son muy buenos amigos seguro no tendrán ningún problema compartiendo y no querrás preocupar o enfadar a Kanae – dijo fingiendo una mueca de terror.

–No, no para nada

–Bueno, los dejo para que se acomoden

Cuando Yashiro cerró la puerta. Kyoko sintió un aura oscura cerniéndose sobre ella y tembló

–Si tanto te molesta que tengamos que compartir, me puedo ir a un hotel

–NO, Kuon no quise decir eso, solo estaba sorprendida – las gotas de sudor deslizándose por su cuello, podía ver como la camisa de Ren se pegaba a su piel.

–…Lo sé, será mejor que nos duchemos y cambiarnos a algo más acorde, antes de almorzar con los demás

Cuando Kyoko regreso a la sala, vestía un pantalon corto blanco, con una blusa azul cielo descubierta de hombros con el cabello recogido en una trenza, se sentó en una mecedora en la terraza observando la playa a pocos metros de distancia. Pasaron un par de minutos antes que Ren entrara vistiendo cortos y sandalias. La vista le robó el aliento, fue como ver a Corn de regreso en Guam.

– ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo antes del almuerzo?

–Me encantaría

Caminaron por la playa ambos descalzos sintiendo el roce de la arena caliente en sus pies. El sol besando sus pieles, hablando de una cosa y otra. En momentos como este quería decirle que lo amaba, pero se rehusaba a arruinar lo que tenían, era feliz teniéndolo a su lado de esa manera, luego recordaba que algún día el encontraría una mujer a quien amaría con todas sus fuerzas, convirtiéndola a ella en solo una simple amiga más, el solo pensamiento destrozaba su corazón

– ¿Qué piensas?

–En lo bien que la paso cuando estamos juntos – dejo escapar un poco de la verdad

–Me alegra, porque yo no cambiaría nuestros momentos por nada – y tomándola de la cintura la levanto en el aire haciendo el amague de arrojarla al agua, mientras ella reía y trataba de soltarse.

El almuerzo transcurrió con calma, entre risas e historias sobre los novios. Los invitados eran pocos, solo la familia de ambos y los amigos más cercanos. Kyoko fue relevada de sus deberes como dama de honor esa tarde, los novios visitarían un templo cercano y luego tendrían una sesión de fotos en distintos lugares de la isla y habían insistido en que sus padrinos aprovecharán para conocer y disfrutar del lugar.

Primero visitaron el pequeño fuerte que se erigía en la isla que según contaba la historia era para defenderla de los piratas en épocas antiguas. Después del ameno recorrido se sentaron en un pequeño café de la plaza y observaron un grupo de jóvenes bailando lo que debía ser algún tipo de baile autóctono. A las afueras de la urbe pudieron apreciar los campos llenos de hermosas y variopintas flores. Finalmente disfrutaron de las primeras horas de la noche en la terraza exterior de un pequeño restaurante ubicado en una de las calles bellamente empedradas, iluminado por la suave luz de los faroles mientras en el fondo se escuchaban las suaves notas de un saxo.

Y así como todas las cosas buenas llegan a su fin, entre conversaciones, risas y música la noche también lo hizo y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. En la tranquilidad de la noche solo se escuchaba el ruido de las olas al chocar contra las rocas, los grillos cantar, y el sonido de los abanicos.

* * *

 **NA.** Hasta el ultimo minuto estuve dudando si publicar o eliminar esta historia. Pero que carajos ya la escribí.

*34° centigrados = 93°farenheit


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad**. Skip Beat no es mio

 _Gracias por sus reviews_

 **Advertencias.** Las mismas del capitulo anterior

 _._

* * *

Daba vueltas en la cama, sentía las sabanas quemar su piel, noto la blusa de su pijama pegada a su piel por el sudor, entre la espesura de su sueño noto que su abanico no estaba funcionando, se levantó de la cama y probo con la luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche pero tampoco funciono, decidió entonces probar con las luces de la sala obteniendo el mismo resultado, tomo un abanico de mano que había comprado esa misma tarde y comenzó a abanicarse cuando escucho una puerta abrirse y con la luz de la luna que se colaba pudo ver a Ren con su cabello revuelto caminar algo confuso y repetir lo que ella había hecho hace unos momentos

–Creo que no tenemos electricidad-dijo ella

– ¿Kyoko?

–Si Ren por aquí –dijo mientras abría la puerta del balcón – de hecho creo que toda la isla esta sin fluido eléctrico

Ren maldijo por lo bajo

–Creo que lo mejor será que tratemos de dormir- y sin decir más se dirigió a su habitación.

Después de un par de horas de sueño intranquilo por el calor y los zancudos decidió sentarse en el balcón. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando noto que Kuon tuvo la idea antes que ella y ahora lucia plácidamente dormido en una de las tumbona; cuidadosamente acomodo su cabeza que estaba un poco doblada y se acostó en la tumbona de al lado dejando que el suave sonido del mar la arrullara.

* * *

Despertó al alba, Kuon seguía profundamente dormido y fue entonces que noto que solo llevaba puesta una pantaloneta y llevaba su torso completamente desnudo, su corazón se brincó un latido. Temiendo las reacciones de su cuerpo se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño, todavía seguían sin electricidad pero al menos tenían agua.

Más tarde cuando los dos estuvieron listos, se encaminaron a la cabaña principal

Kyoko seguía abanicándose con su nuevo accesorio cuando Yashiro los puso al tanto de la situación

–Ayer a media noche hubo un incendio en la estación eléctrica que ha dejado a toda la isla sin luz y están trabajando para solucionarlo pero dada la magnitud del evento no se espera recuperar la carga hasta por lo menos la media noche de hoy así que realmente lo lamentamos. Además Kyoko chan planeo robarme a la novia por el resto del día para tener nuestra última cita como novios, así que te encomiendo al padrino

–Por supuesto Yukihito, diviértanse

– ¿Es que acaso soy un niño? O invisible para el caso

–Si -respondieron Yashiro y Kyoko al mismo tiempo - ambos tratando de sofocar sus risas.

De regreso a la cabaña Kyoko estaba dejando su bolso en el sofá, cuando vio a Ren desabotonándose la camisa

– ¿Kuon que haces? – dijo sin apartar la vista

–Vamos Kyoko hace mucho calor

Ella no pudo apartar la vista el movimiento. Era cautivante, la tela se deslizaba de su piel como cuchillo sobre mantequilla, los músculos de su espalda y hombros flexionándose para facilitar la tarea; para Ren no pasó desapercibida la mirada que le estaba dedicando pero opto por no mencionarlo, últimamente ese tipo de mirada se había vuelto frecuente en ella o a lo mejor solo lo estaba imaginando

–Kyo tú también deberías cambiarte por algo más fresco, después de almorzar podemos bajar a la playa.

Ella asintió ante la perspectiva de poder refrescarse en el mar, el calor era agobiante

Kyoko opto por vestir un pequeño vestido holgado de lino blanco sin hombros que le llegaba a medio muslo.

Kuon entraba a la cocina por una botella de agua cuando la vio preparando unas botanas para llevar a la playa. Ella se empinaba para alcanzar los ingredientes en los estantes superiores y cada vez que lo hacia su vestido se subía peligrosamente. Kuon sintió su garganta cerrarse y su boca secarse, vio el mismo movimiento repetirse un par de veces más y la urgencia de tomarla contra la encimera se hizo apremiante, su respiración se hizo más elaborada y la temperatura parecía haber subido un par de grados más.

Kyoko volteo de repente, algunos de sus cabellos pegados a su nuca, estaba descalza

–Ren ¿estás bien?

–…

–Pareces agitado. ¿Será la temperatura? –Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente–, será mejor que te sientes o ¿prefieres tomar un baño?

–…

– ¿Ren?

–Ah sí, lo siento voy a tomar algo de aire afuera si no te molesta

–Por supuesto, no olvides ponerte el bloqueador

Kuon estaba demasiado perdido en su línea de pensamiento para escuchar su respuesta

.

* * *

La ida a la playa fue un infierno, de un tipo diferente por supuesto, si bien el sol y el calor eran abrasadores esa no era el principal problema de Kyoko. No, su problema era las mujeres que miraban a Ren como si fuese un pedazo de carne andante, aunque en el momento no es como si ella fuera mucho mejor que eso. Su mirada clavada en el hombre que se paseaba vistiendo solo una pantaloneta dejando ver sus brazos fuertes, espalda ancha y los trazos que se marcaban en su pecho y abdomen. Era imposible no mirarlo, era un adonis sacado de una de sus tantas fantasías, oh sí, porque ella fantaseaba con él, con la forma en la que la tocaría, con su boca devorando la suya, con sus lengua deslizando por su cuello, con sus labios encendiendo cada centímetro de su piel y con sus manos tocándola donde solo ella se había tocado. Sintió sus paredes contraerse y se obligó a direccionar sus pensamientos en la tarea que tenía a mano. Ella era su amiga y tenía que defenderlo de las garras de esas bestias hambrientas. Por supuesto estaba demasiado ocupada espantando moscas que no noto como ella de por si era un imán a las miradas disimuladas y no tanto de los hombres que se paseaban por la playa o disfrutaban del agua en el caluroso día. Como era de esperarse tampoco noto como intentaban acercársele para luego huir despavoridos ante la mirada y postura amenazante de Kuon. La viva imagen de un novio celoso, no que ella lo notará

Ren por su parte estaba haciendo curso de santo porque el viaje a esta infernal isla estaba poniendo a prueba todos sus límites. Primero la escena de la cocina con el infame vestido que más bien debería ser llamado una blusa y luego el pequeño bikini cuando se sacó el pareo en la playa. Perdió el control por un par de segundos, nada jamás lo hubiese preparado para aquella imagen que desató sus instintos más bajos y animales, se imaginó lamiendo y mordiendo la nívea piel de sus pechos, apretándole las nalgas, sujetándola contra su pelvis y los gemidos que la haría soltar, sus manos picaron por soltar esas pequeñas cuerdas que se interponían en su camino para tomarla allí de forma despiadada, salvaje, y marcarla como suya, en ese momento era un lobo famélico y ella era una muy apetitosa caperucita. Seguramente habría hecho algo reverendamente estúpido si no fuese por los gritos de los niños que pasaron corriendo a su lado y lo sacaron de su trance. Había ganado un poco de su control, pero bajo sus gafas de sol se torturaba observando sus largas y torneadas piernas, la estrechez de su cintura y la curvatura de sus pechos que era enloquecedoramente atrayentes para sus manos que morían por acariciarlos y sus labios por remover el resto de la ofensiva prenda y succionar sus pezones, mordisquear la piel que él sabía nadie más había tocado, quería escucharla decir su nombre entre gemidos y que sus dedos se deslizaran entre la humedad de sus piernas, detuvo su tren de pensamientos de inmediato, si seguía por ese camino una erección notoria seria el menor de sus problemas. Y ahora como si no fuera suficiente se le sumaban los demás lobos hambrientos rondando a "su" caperucita, probablemente mataría a alguien y lo dejarían encerrado en esta isla del demonio por el resto de su vida.

Después de unas horas de tomar el sol, varios baños en la refrescante agua de mar y varios jarabes para la tos como cómicamente había bautizado Ren a las bebidas servidas a temperatura ambiente a falta de refrigeradores o hielo, recogieron sus pertenencias y regresaron a la cabaña.

Kyoko nunca había sido de quejarse, pero dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación cuando al entrar a la cabaña la recibió el golpe de calor. Dejando sus cosas en la entrada se apresuró a abrir las puertas y ventanas rogando que Eolo les regalara un poco de su favor.

Momentos más tardes cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propias actividades. Kyoko sentada en el piso de la terraza confeccionando un par de muñequitos de Kanae y Yahiro en sus respectivos trajes de boda, por momentos detenía su labor para secarse el sudor que se deslizaba en su frente, mientras Ren intentaba infructuosamente leer uno de los libros que encontró en la pequeña biblioteca, su mirada se desviaba una y otra vez a su acompañante y cada vez tenía que volver a releer la misma página, finalmente se dio por vencido y cerrando el libro de recostó en la tumbona cerró los ojos y pasados un par de minutos estaba profundamente dormido.

.

.

Sintió un suave movimiento en su brazo y abrió los ojos, ya era de noche aunque el cielo estaba extrañamente cubierto de blanco, la única luz proviniendo de las velas.

–Perdón levantarte Kuon, pero prepare algo ligero para comer

–Gracias Kyoko– dijo rascándose los ojos y reacomodándose en la tumbona

Comieron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

–Pensé que Kanae enloquecería con todo el lio de la electricidad – hablo Ren

–Sabes yo también, me estaba preparando para lo peor. Pero creo que tal vez es gracias Yashiro. Esperemos que todo salga perfecto para mañana

–Así será

Kyoko dormitaba en la tumbona por ratos medio despierta, por ratos medio dormida, vio el cielo totalmente blanco en medio de la noche y le pareció extraño pero lo atribuyo al sueño, escucho a Ren decirle

–Ese cielo da miedo – y luego se dejó arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Nada es mio**

 **Advertencias.** Las mismas del primer capitulo

 _Akane_ , Kyoko cambia intencionalmente en el uso de nombres, es una muestra que para ella sin importar el nombre él es la misma persona y respondiendo tu duda anterior en esta historia parto de la premisa que él ya le dijo toda la verdad incluyendo que era Corn.

* * *

 **11.30 pm**

Algo temblaba, se sacudía…era ella, alguien la estaba sacudiendo

–Kyoko vamos despierta tienes que entrar ahora

No entendía que sucedía ni el tono de urgencia en la voz de Ren, sintió entonces la fuerte brisa azotando su cuerpo, sus ojos miraron a su alrededor, no muy lejos de su lugar una inmensa nube de polvo se levantaba, las palmeras se remecían amenazando con ser arrancadas de sus cimientos, donde antes estaba la playa ahora solo se veían estrellar las furiosas olas del mar

–Entra ahora tenemos que cerrar todo, es un vendaval

Antes de que Ren pudiese volver a repetirlo entro y corrió por la cabaña a oscuras cerrando puertas y ventanas mientras tropezaba con un mueble por aquí y por allá, su corazón latía desenfrenado, estaba asustada, terriblemente asustada.

Se sentó al final de las escaleras acurrucada como una bola, el viento rugía en el exterior y las puertas y ventanas temblaban ante la fuerza impetuosa del viento, se oyó algo caer y Kyoko tembló con más fuerza. Cuando Ren la encontró la envolvió en sus brazos y le susurraba palabras al oído tratando de calmarla. Eolo les había concedido su favor, pero como la bolsa que la tripulación de Odiseo abrió creyendo contener oro, los vientos que se desataron no fueron favorables sino que trajeron con ellos terribles tempestades.

Los minutos pasaron y el viento fue amainando, el calor en la cabaña era insoportable. Ren soltó a Kyoko y abrió una de las ventanas, la suave brisa remanente de la tormenta se sintió como una bocanada de agua fresca, con la poca claridad de la noche, noto árboles y líneas eléctricas caídas.

Ren se sentó de nuevo al lado de Kyoko pero en cuanto sus pieles se rozaron ella se apartó como si fu piel fuese las llamas de una hoguera. Ren no dijo nada y Kyoko no noto la mirada herida que él le dedico.

Él abrió el resto de las ventanas, mientras ella colocaba velas en puntos estratégicos de la cabaña. Sus hombros se rozaron nuevamente y Kyoko se alejó como si Ren portase algún tipo de enfermedad y fue entonces cuando el rechazo tan abierto de Kyoko sumado al estrés de los días recientes lo hizo estallar

–Es suficiente –rugió- ¿Tanto me odias que no puedes soportar el roce de nuestra piel? ¿Te disgusta tanto mi cercanía? Porque si estas tan incómoda estoy seguro que puedo encontrar un hotel o que Yashiro me recibirá.

Kyoko lo miro con ojos muy abiertos, estática en su lugar sin poder articular palabra.

–No lo entiendo Kyoko, realmente no lo entiendo pensé que éramos más cercanos que hace 5 años pero al parecer me equivoque – su respiración agitada; ya había comenzado y no iba a detenerse- , no sé qué creer, no sé qué pensar un momento estas totalmente cómoda conmigo y al siguiente pareces un animal acorralado. ¿Es que acaso te impuse mi compañía, mi amistad? Dímelo porque me estoy volviendo loco, cada maldito minuto me estoy enloqueciendo, porque no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza – su cara ya estaba a pocos centímetros de los de ella, ¿acaso estás jugando conmigo?, dímelo Kyoko dímelo porque llegue a mi limite.

Kyoko noto como sus cabellos húmedos se aferraban a su frente y la mirada de fiera salvaje en sus ojos, el calor subía en su cuerpo. Entonces lo beso, estrello sus labios a los de él con fiereza, un beso hambriento, lleno de necesidad.

No era el primer beso que compartían. Ella era una actriz y cuando su primer papel romántico demando una escena de beso recurrió a su fiel amigo y confiable sempai para que la ayudara a aprender y desarrollar la "técnica correcta" para besar. Esas noches estuvieron llenas de besos húmedos y largos que exploraban la boca del otro, uniendo sus lenguas en una danza y lucha por la supremacía, caricias sutiles y calientes que nada tenían que ver con el papel a interpretar que solo demandaba un breve roce de labios, detalles al fin y al cabo.

Ren estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder, pero cuando la lengua de ella invadió su boca, respondió con el fuego y la pasión que lo estaba quemando. La sintió jalar su cabello y en un movimiento rápido la levanto, ella enrosco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y él la empujo contra la pared y Kyoko no pudo más que soltar un gruñido cuando sintió su espalda chocar contra la dura superficie.

Sus bocas en una lucha por la supremacía, mordisqueando los labios del otro, jugando en los recintos llenos de una fragancia oscura, sus lenguas participando en un ritual de fuego.

Kyoko soltó un gemido y se separó para tomar aire, Ren quiso protestar cuando ella dejo su boca, pero decidió en contra de ello cuando sintió sus labios lamer y chupar el costado de su cuello - dejo escapar un bajo gruñido. Volvió a reclamar su boca y tomo entonces su oportunidad de hacer un camino de besos lascivos en su cuello deteniéndose en el hueso de su clavícula, viajando lentamente hacia su hombro, la miro a los ojos un momento, sus pupilas dilatadas y respiración agitada, sus ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria. En un movimiento rápido y fluido estaban en el sofá enredados apretadamente el uno contra el otro, no se sabía dónde terminada el uno y comenzaba el otro, sus besos cada vez más feroces y necesitados. Las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo con la destreza de quien traza un mapa, encendiendo cada lugar que tocaba. Sus manos tocaron a través del vestido la cara interna de sus muslos, el hueso de cadera y la curva de su cintura, mientras ella dejaba escapar placenteros gemidos rogándole que continuara suministrándole las caricias, tomo el borde del vestido con las manos con la intención de deshacerse de la prenda. Fue entonces cuando el peso de la situación cayó sobre él, no tuvo tiempo que divagar sobre ello pues Kyoko había tomado el vestido sin vacilación y ahora lo deslizaba lejos de su cuerpo. Él admiro cada curva de su cuerpo, su piel besada por el sol, sus pecas, entonces la vio tratar de cubrirse y con un suave movimiento la detuvo.

-No lo hagas, eres hermosa.

Y sin decir más inicio una escalerilla de besos desde el hueco de la clavícula hacia el costado de su cuello, con su mano libre guiando las suyas a los botones de su camisa, sus dedos trazaron el contorno de sus pectorales y su abdomen. Lucho por sacarle la camisa pero no pudo, él sintiendo su frustración se apartó de su cuello y dejo que ella deslizara la camisa fuera de su cuerpo, la vio observarlo con algo parecido al hambre y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa lobuna, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y cambio sus posiciones, ahora ella sentada sobre él sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

Ella sintió su erección e intencionalmente lo rozó presionándolo contra su centro, lo escucho gruñir y apretar con fuerza sus caderas pidiendo más, le dedico una sonrisa pícara y con la elegancia de una gacela se fue acercando a su pecho y como un gato que juega con su presa soplo contra su piel antes de succionarla hasta lograr la mancha morada, deslizo sus manos hasta encontrar su próximo punto y repitió el mismo tortuoso proceso.

-¿Q..qué haces? – pregunto Ren con voz ahogada.

-Practicar.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo se apartó, lo que él aprovecho para terminar de remover su sujetador y tomar en sus manos los pechos de ella y juguetear con sus erguidos pezones antes de acercarse y tomar uno con su boca lamiendo, succionando, el roce incrementándose la ropa restante estorbando. Libero una de sus manos y la deslizo por su plano abdomen hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior y rozarla con sus dedos sintiendo la humedad filtrándose a través de la tela, la acarició con lentitud, sintió su cuerpo temblar y su espalda arquearse haciendo que sus pechos se pegaran más a su boca, acompañado de deliciosos gemidos que trataba de ahogar.

-No lo hagas, déjame escucharte.

Kuon no podía aguantarlo más, se levantó y levantándola una vez más la llevo hacia la habitación mientras ella se amarrada con las piernas a su cintura mordisqueando su oreja. La tiro en la cama sin ceremonia y se deshizo del resto de su ropa. Ella gateo sobre las sabanas y se acercó a él con algo parecido a la curiosidad y tentativamente poso su mano sobre su erección. La expresión de abandono en su rostro la insto a continuar, deslizo su pulgar sobre la punta sintiendo un hilillo de líquido deslizarse y con suaves movimientos empezó a subir y bajar su mano. Cada vez con mayor rapidez

-Kyoko –gimió y detuvo el movimiento de su mano con la de él y la empujo sobre la cama quitándole el resto de su ropa interior. Se colocó sobre ella, reclamando su boca, marcando su piel, explorando y besando cada centímetro de su piel, su erección presionándose contra su humedad buscándose, deseándose.

Sus manos abandonaron las montañas de sus pechos y continuaron viajando sobre la planicie de su abdomen para perderse en la depresión de su intimidad, acariciando con sus dedos los labios que nadie más había acariciado, la escucho jadear su nombre y lentamente introdujo un dedo en la humedad entre sus piernas mientras con el otro dibujaba círculos sobre su clítoris. Ella estaba perdida en una deliciosa agonía. Su cuerpo tomando el control dejando a su parte animal tomar el control.

¿Era esto correcto? No lo sabían y no les importaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás

Una única mirada fue lo que necesito para introducirse en ella sin un resquicio de duda. Los primeros momentos fueron agonizantes para él, tratando de ser considerado cuando su cuerpo le torturaba, su humedad, su calor y su estrechez lo enloquecían. Empezó a moverse con ritmo constante y contenido, pero ella lo aferro con fuerza y comenzó a mover sus caderas y fue entonces que el hilo de cordura que quedaba salió por la ventana y aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, dejando que su animal interior tomase el control.

-Ahh Ren – dijo tratando de taparse la boca

-Grítalo, no lo retengas.

Sintió sus paredes apretarse, su espalda contraerse en un arco y escucho su grito de dichosa agonía mientras su cuerpo era invadido por las sacudidas del orgasmo y fue entonces que perdió el control uniéndose a la dulce agonía con sacudidas de placer, su semilla llenándola por completo.

Con la liberación vino el gozo, se quedó dónde estaba jadeando, escuchando la respiración cansada de Kyoko, vio su rostro rojo y sudoroso. Era demasiado erótico. Entonces lo vio además de la pasión en sus ojos vio la sombra de la vergüenza.

 _No debí haberlo hecho, debí detenerla ¿Qué he hecho?_

Quería decirle que la amaba, que era perfecta pero ella asumiría que era por la descarga de adrenalina y lo descartaría.

Salió de ella y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y antes de que ella pudiese emprender su huida la atrajo hacia él y ella se dejó. Descanso su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras el dibujaba con sus dedos patrones sobre su espalda desnuda.

 _Te amo Ren, te amo tanto, no quiero perderte –_ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida con la fresca corriente de aire que entraba por la ventana

Ren vio morir la luz de la última vela y escucho la acompasada respiración de Kyoko. Le dio un beso en la frente y la cubrió con la delicada sabana antes de dirigirse al baño

-Te amo Kyoko, y no pienso dejarte escapar.

* * *

 **NA**. Mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de escenas asi que...Tentada a escribir otra pero eso dependerá de vosotras, sino dejo la historia tal y como esta hasta ahora. Besitos. Siéntase libre de decirme si lo hice terrible o por el contrario llene las expectativas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de Responsabilidad.** Como es que decía, ah cierto SB ni sus personajes son míos

 _Gracias por sus comentarios_

* * *

Kyoko despertó al alba ante el sonido incesante de un celular. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos sintiendo algo cálido a sus espaldas y el brazo que la sujetaba por la cintura, los eventos de la noche anterior volaron furiosos en su mente, cada parte de su cuerpo enrojeció. Aún podía sentir su toque grabándose en su piel como si lo hubiese plasmado con fuego, recordaba el sabor de su boca y lo dichosa y entera que se sintió cuando la lleno de la forma que muchas veces soñó. Pero ahora todo se complicaba, había dormido con su mejor amigo, el hombre que ella amaba pero él no la amaba. Quizás esa noche habían roto aquel precioso equilibrio. El teléfono volvió a repicar y después de finalmente liberarse del agarre de Ren salió a la sala envuelta a la sabana a contestar

-¿Chiori?

-¿Kyoko san? Menos mal contestas tenemos un problema

-¿Qué sucede Chiori?

-Kanae desapareció

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué quieres decir con que desapareció?

-No la podemos encontrar, solo dejo una nota pidiéndole perdón a Yashiro san

-Déjame pensar –dijo mientras se paseaba por la sala

En ese momento el aviso de una llamada entrante sonó, Kyoko miro el identificador y el nombre de Kanae apareció

-Chiori te llamo luego Kanae me está llamando - y sin esperar respuesta colgó

-Moko san

-Kyoko no puedo hacerlo, esto es demasiado todo está saliendo mal

-Moko san ¿dónde estás?

-Mo Kyoko ¿porque me pasa esto a mí?

-Kanae, dime donde estas así podemos hablar

Kanae le dio su ubicación y Kyoko la hizo prometer que la esperaría.

Miro con alivio que el fluido eléctrico había sido reestablecido, se ducho con rapidez apenas notando la marca en su cuello

Camino hacia el lugar que le indico Kanae y se maravilló ante la formación rocosa bañada por el mar. La diviso sentada en una de las rocas más grandes con sus pies sumergidos en el agua.

-Es hermoso

-Sí, lo es

-¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

-Kyoko no sé si debería casarme

Kyoko podría decirle que eran solo los nervios, pero no serviría de nada no con Kanae

-Y ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Primero la electricidad, luego un vendaval y por si fuera poco no tenemos flores, ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Que el novio no aparezca?

-Mmmm, entonces no amas tanto a Yukihito como pensé si dejas que cosas como esas te hagan dudar

Kanae se puso de pie con postura desafiante

-Por supuesto que lo amo, ni por un segundo te atrevas a dudarlo

Kyoko la miro con cariño

-Sabes Moko san, soy tu dama de honor y si tu decisión es escapar entonces te ayudare sin dudarlo

-¿Lo harías?

-Por supuesto para eso son las mejores amigas, pero sé que te quieres casar, solo estas ofuscada y nerviosa. El vendaval ya paso y la energía se reestableció, dudo mucho que el novio huya y si quieres me puedo asegurar que no lo haga – dijo con una mirada al mejor estilo de Mio

Kanae dejó escapar la risa.

En cuanto a lo demás déjalo en la mano de los organizadores.

–Gracias Kyoko –dijo abrazándola

–Ahora regresa antes que Yashiro lea la nota que dejaste, porque entonces estarás en problemas -bromeó

– ¿No vienes?

– Más tarde, quiero dar un paseo

– Kyoko ¿estás bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes solo quiero disfrutar de la vista por otro rato

–Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿cierto?

–Sí, pero no pasa nada, ahora vez que Chiori y tus futuras cuñadas deben estar enloqueciendo.

–Vale, te estaré esperando

Quería decirle, quería contarle todo lo que la estaba carcomiendo, la felicidad, la culpa, la vergüenza, la emoción. Pero hoy era el día de su amiga, lo más importante era ella y no lo que pasó anoche entre ella y Ren.

* * *

Los rayos del sol colándose a través de las cortinas despertaron a Kuon quien inmediatamente noto la falta de Kyoko, su lado de la cama estaba frió prueba de que se había levantado hace ya tiempo. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y dejo salir un pesado suspiro. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Verla despertar al lado suyo? ¿Que lo amara de la noche a la mañana?

Recorrió la cabaña y no encontró señales de Kyoko su corazón se apretó, camino a la habitación de ella y respiro aliviado al ver que sus pertenencias seguían allí. Decidió ir a correr; un poco de ejercicio le haría bien a su mente que no paraba de recrear las imágenes de la noche anterior. Se calzo las deportivas y emprendió su recorrido, el olor a sal inundando su fosas nasales, el sonido de las olas muriendo en la playa. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo solo se detuvo cuando su respiración se hizo trabajosa, después de un breve descanso corrió de regreso a la cabaña su suéter totalmente empapado, sus cabellos húmedos. Se deshizo del suéter y entro en la cocina en busca de una botella de agua cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Y lo próximo que supo fue que tenía a Kyoko estrellada contra su cuerpo, sintió sus manos deslizarse suavemente sobre su torso, cuando de repente como sacada de su estupefacción se apartó de él como lo hiciese la noche anterior

– K…Ku…..Kuon ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Pues Kyoko nos hospedamos aquí. Acaso debería estar en otro lugar

– No….si….aghhh….No…es solo que después…aghhh

– ¿De lo de anoche? –trató de mantener la fachada de tranquilidad

Kyoko enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas

–…Para ti puede parecer normal pero para mí no lo es. Seguramente estás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, con tantas mujeres lloviéndote.

Kuon respiro profundo tratando de mantener la calma, pero su enfado y frustración eran palpables

– ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? ¿Qué voy durmiendo con mujeres aleatorias? ¿A cuántas mujeres me has visto seducir? ¿Acaso te he dado razones para pensar eso?

Kyoko miro el piso con vergüenza

– Dime Kyoko ¿has visto alguna mujer a mi alrededor que no seas tú?

Ahora Kuon se paseaba como un animal enjaulado

– Dímelo

Kyoko dio un respingo ante lo demandante de su tono

– No – Respondió muy bajito apretándose la manos

–Kuon notó que la había asustado y caminando hacia ella tomo su mano

–Lo siento Kyo…No era mi intención es solo que no soporto como no ves que no hay nadie para mi aparte de ti, que tú y solo tú eres mi felicidad, que soy tu amigo pero siempre he querido ser algo más, que esperaba que con cada roce, cada gesto y cada palabra te llegara lo que siento por ti... de mi amor por ti.

El corazón de Kyoko se saltó un latido

–…He sido tan ciega – susurro.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– He sido tan ciega, todo este tiempo, como no lo vi. Todo este tiempo mientras te amaba en silencio tú también me amabas

– Repítelo…repite lo que acabas de decir

– Dije que he sido tan ciega

– No, esa parte no

– Te amo Kuon, te he amado en silencio por mucho tiempo

Y por primera vez Kyoko entendió la emoción en esos ojos verdes en los que se perdía y nunca había podido descifrar.

Sintió como la tomo de la cintura y unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso suave, sintió la calidez de sus labios y sus rodillas temblaron. Él la había besado antes pero este beso estaba lleno de palabras no dichas, de anhelos ocultos, de promesas. Un beso que rápidamente escalo, robándole el aliento, sus lenguas participes de un juego peligroso

 _Toc Toc_

-Tenemos que atender-dijo con la respiración entrecortada

-Déjalos seguro se van – dijo dejando besos mariposa en su cuello

 _Toc Toc_

Kuon dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación y la dejo ir

-No hemos terminado- le susurro en el oído y dejo escapar una sonrisilla cuando la vio alejarse con su rostro tornándose de un carmín intenso

* * *

-Kyoko chan ¿estás bien? Estas toda colorada

-¿S..sí?, seguramente es el calor

Yashiro la miro por un momento cuando noto el chupetón en su cuello y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar como una fangirl. _'Oh Ren estoy tan orgulloso de ti'_

 _-V_ erás Kyoko chan lamento **_interrumpir_** …pero Chiori me mando por ti, al parecer Kanae está esperando por ti y su paciencia esta algo corta el día de hoy– dijo con una mirada de disculpa.

-Oh Déjame recoger lo que necesito, regreso enseguida.

Cuando Ren regreso a la sala vestido, notó a Yashiro

-¿Nervioso?-pregunto Ren, tomando asiento

-A decir verdad un poco. Pero dime Ren ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

-No realmente

-¿Nada en absoluto? Porque estoy seguro que debe haber una historia muy interesante para esos chupetones que tú y Kyoko lucen a juego.

Ante las palabras de Yashiro Ren tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse

-Entonces ¿por fin están juntos?

-Yo creería, pero con Kyoko nunca se sabe.

-Ustedes dos son…imposibles

Fue en ese momento que Kyoko apareció en la sala con un par de bolsas y en cuanto vio a Ren los colores volvieron a subírsele al rostro

-¿Lista Kyoko chan?

-Si Yashiro

-¿Te vas? – interrumpió Ren

-Lamento robártela Ren pero la novia necesita a su dama de honor

-Oh ya veo.

Y parándose de su asiento se dirigió a Kyoko y sin atisbo de vergüenza la tomo de la barbilla y la beso.

-Te veo en la boda – y sin más camino fuera de la habitación dejando a Kyoko y Yashiro en shock

* * *

La ceremonia fue perfecta, una bonita y sencilla ceremonia en la playa, la novia y su cortejo llegaron al lugar de la ceremonia en un pequeño bote decorado con variopintas flores, mientras el padrino trataba de tranquilizar al nervioso novio por la tardanza de su prometida. Hubo lágrimas por aquí y por allá. Risas cuando el novio en sus nervios no podía pronunciar la palabra fidelidad o cuando la novia respondió con un "si no fuera aceptar entonces porque estaría aquí" cuando le preguntaron si tomaba como esposo a Yashiro. Toda la atención estaba en los novios como debía ser y nadie noto las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban la dama de honor y el padrino o como él entrelazo su mano con la de ella cuando los ahora esposos decían sus votos.

Transcurridas las formalidades comunes, los novios y los invitados, comieron, bebieron, bailaron y se dedicaron hacer de la noche, una que fuera inolvidable.

El padrino robo a la novia para el siguiente baile

-Ella es mi mejor amiga lo sabes y solo quiero lo mejor para ella

-Por supuesto Kanae, no espero menos para ella

-No tardes otros cinco años para proponerte

-… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Soy su mejor amiga, el titulo no viene en vano, además esa marca morada en su cuello la delato, sin contar el hecho que ustedes gravitan el uno alrededor del otro hasta el punto que es frustrante verlos.

-Le aseguro Señora Yashiro que más temprano que tarde estará usted ocupando el papel de dama de honor para su mejor amiga

-Eso espero, si me disculpas es hora de regresar con mi esposo

-Por supuesto y felicitaciones de nuevo.

* * *

Ren apretó el vaso de escoses que tenía en la mano con más fuerza al ver a Kyoko bailar y sonreír con uno de los hermanos de Kanae, sus ojos viajaron al sencillo vestido rojo strapple de encajes que vestía, no llegaba mucho más allá que a media pierna y se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas para luego caer suelto.

Tomo el resto de su trago de un sorbo y se dirigió a donde bailaba la pareja.

-¿Me permites? – aunque era claro que era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-Claro

La tomo de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo reanudaron el baile. Ella recordaba ese olor, el olor a azúcar quemada que se había gravado en mente y en su piel y sintió su corazón latir al mismo compás que el de él.

-Kyoko

-Mmmm-dijo desde la comodidad de su rostro contra su pecho

-Te amo y no pienso dejarte ir

Su piel se tornó de una tonalidad similar a la de su vestido y sus rodillas temblaron, si él no la hubiese estado sosteniendo seguramente se habría caído y con voz muy bajita casi en un susurro le contesto

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte. Y... también te amo – dijo empinándose para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

Yashiro y Kanae sonreían desde el otro lado de pista

-Si no supiera mejor diría que todo esto fue tu plan-le susurro Kanae a su esposo

-Oh gracias por la fe amor, pero la última vez que revise mis habilidades no incluían provocar vendavales.

* * *

 **NA**. Este era el final original. Pero decidí agregar otro capitulo antes del epilogo. Besitos


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip Beat ni sus personajes son mios

* * *

Los pies la estaban matando

-Por fin – dijo quitándose los tacones y dejándolos a un lado de la puerta – estaban matándome

-Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado-dijo tomándola de la cintura y besando su hombro

-¿Estas bromeando? jamás me acostumbrare, son una tortura, bellos pero tortuosos

-Yo no pienso que los bellos sean precisamente los tacones – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y los ojos ligeramente oscurecidos mientras recorría con su mirada sus piernas.

El rostro y cuello de Kyoko se colorearon de un rosa fresa y empezó a murmurar palabras ininteligibles, Kuon dejó escapar la risa.

-Tranquila amor no te hará nada…que tú no quieras

-Aghh… Kuon, deja de molestarme, eres un playboy

-Solo para ti – agrego dedicándole una sonrisa ladina y sugestiva

-Eres imposible, ves a dormir mañana tenemos el vuelo temprano –y salió corriendo hacia su habitación

Kuon se sentó en el sofá de la sala y se sirvió otro trago de wisky dejando que la felicidad lo invadiera, ella lo amaba, ella había sido suya y lo sería para el resto de su vida se aseguraría de ello. Perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no la vio regresar a la sala

-Mmm Kuon

-…

-¿Puedes ayudarme?, creo que el cierre se trabo

Camino hacia ella y cuando estuvo a su espalda movió su cabello hacia un costado, las yemas de sus dedos rozando su nuca enviando dulces corrientes eléctricas a través de su espalda.

Como si tratara de un lienzo, trazo con sus dedos una curva desde el costado de su cuello hasta el comienzo del cierre del vestido donde sus dedos juguetearon con el pliegue del mismo

-K…Kuon ¿Qué haces? – pregunto ligeramente falta de aliento

-Ayudarte – susurro a su oído, primero dejando un beso en el lateral de su cuello y luego otro en su hombro- ¿No querías mi ayuda?

No espero respuesta, sus labios se fundieron con su piel en un embriagante descenso desde el nacimiento de su columna hasta el comienzo del vestido, la giro lentamente hacia él.

-Te amo

-También te amo - respondió con la mirada nublada

Sus labios se unieron en un beso húmedo y lento, la suave fragancia cítrica mezclándose con la ahumada, disfrutando como uno solo de su ambrosia.

Sin dejar su boca y con ritmo lento abrió la cremallera, sus dedos deslizándose sobre su piel tostada por el sol como se desliza una araña sobre su red. La sintió temblar bajo su toque.

El vestido se deslizo sobre su cuerpo como si de seda se tratara y ella en acto reflejo trato de cubrirse al verse expuesta en solo su ropa interior.

-No

-Es vergonzoso

-He visto, he tocado y he besado cada parte de tu cuerpo, te lo he dicho, eres hermosa – dijo antes de reclamar su boca y acariciar su espalda con la destreza y gentileza de un pianista deslizando sus manos sobre las teclas mientras interpreta una bella melodía.

Ella deslizo las manos debajo de su camisa y trazó el suave contorno de sus abdominales para luego perderse en el hueso de su cadera y viajar juguetonamente hacia el centro. Él dejo escapar un gruñido animal al sentir sus delicadas caricias. La tomo en brazos para llevarla a la habitación depositándola suavemente en la cama. La vio y su corazón se hinchó, ella se entregaba a él sin reservas, con todas sus imperfecciones y miedos. Sus ojos viajaron por su cuerpo tan vivo, a sus serpenteantes curvas, a su piel cálida e inquieta.

-No es justo- dijo ella mientras lo jalaba hacia la cama

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tú sigas completamente vestido – dijo mientras dibujaba los contornos de su pecho sobre el tejido de su camisa

-Entonces desvísteme.

Y así lo hizo desabrocho obedientemente uno a uno los botones. Hasta deslizar la camisa fuera de su torso y luego hizo lo mismo con su pantalón. Dejo besos en su pecho descendiendo hasta el borde de su ropa interior y lo escuchó gruñir, incentivada por su respuesta acaricio su virilidad sobre la tela notando la pequeña humedad que se dibujaba en el tejido y con un poco de timidez deslizo sus pequeñas manos dentro de la tela deslizándolas por toda su longitud y otras veces acariciando la punta con movimientos circulares, sintiendo más de aquel fluido en su mano.

-Ahh… Kyoko así, buena chica

Escucharlo así la llevó al límite y sacando su virilidad de la tela hizo sus movimientos más rápidos

-Ahh K…Ky…Kyoko… de..tente

-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? –pregunto sin detenerse

-Ahh… Dios….no…si no te detienes…voy hacer una… ver…vergüenza de mí.

-Oh – dijo mientras lo soltaba

Él la beso con hambre, sus lenguas en una lucha por conquistar la del otro, fundidos en el dulce sabor de la gloria. Los poros de sus cuerpos destilando pasión, esa increíble pasión que acompaña sin equivocación al amor.

Sus labios viajaron por su hombro y clavícula dejando una senda de besos que se perdían en el valle de sus pechos. Ella dejo escapar pequeños gemidos cuando su lengua se movió juguetonamente sobre el nacimiento de sus mesetas investigando, saboreando. Él removió un poco el encaje del sujetador y tomo su pezón en su boca, succionando, lamiendo, mordisqueando. Su espalda se elevó en un arco rindiéndose ante el placer de los dientes que torturaban y endulzaban cada centímetro de su piel. Su cadera buscando el contacto de la suya. El fuego consumiéndola. Si ese era el infierno moriría feliz entre sus llamas.

Sintió frio cuando su boca dejo su piel, pero el solo le dedico una sonrisa torcida y la coloco boca abajo.

-Kuon –respiro entrecortada ¿Qué…?

Pero fue interrumpida cuando el nombrado desabrocho su sujetador y comenzó una travesía de besos húmedos en la parte posterior de su cuello descendiendo sobre la línea de su columna mientras con sus manos acariciaban sus piernas y apretaban sus nalgas. Ella no podía hacer más que dejar escapar sonidos de placer y sentir como su humedad se filtraba a través del encaje, sus paredes contrayéndose con la necesidad.

Todos los toques y caricias se detuvieron y el rostro de ella mostraba una expresión atormentada, fue entonces cuando sintió un cambio en el peso de la cama y lo siguiente que supo fue que él le agarraba el pie por el talón y le recorría el empeine con la uña. La acción la hizo jadear cuando la sensación de su pie se proyectó sobre su ingle.

En el rostro de él se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción al verla rendirse ante el deseo, su propia erección quemaba, sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos, lo llamaban. Su voz, su olor, su piel eran como una droga.

Ella era un laberinto en el que se podría perder por horas y nunca tendría suficiente. Rozó la piel de sus piernas y deposito pequeños besos en la parte atrás de sus rodillas y la sintió removerse contra las sabanas. Con un suave roce avanzo por el interior de sus muslos y no dejo de besarla hasta toparse con el encaje que cubría su intimidad. Deslizo sus dedos suavemente sobre el tejido complacido de encontrarla totalmente húmeda y lista para él. Apartó un poco el encaje e introdujo un dedo en su intimidad. El cambio en el ángulo enviando olas de placer a través de su cuerpo. Quería más.

-Kuon, por favor – pidió con voz ahogada

-Por favor que Kyoko

-Te necesito

Kuon la volteo y removió el resto de su ropa, se perdió en su respiración irregular y en la mirada turbia de sus ojos. Contemplo como ella era la geometría privada que complementa la suya y volvió una vez más a reclamar esos labios con ferocidad, sus manos recorriendo su piel. Ella clavando sus uñas en su espalda, tirando de su cabello y enterrando su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre su hombro y su cuello embriagándose con su olor, fundiéndose con su calor.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno desdibujando las fronteras anatómicas para emerger como uno solo. Se movieron al ritmo del dulce compas, dejando una huella imborrable en el otro. Convirtiéndose en solo ángulos y sombras

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, necesitados, animales y salvajes

Ella sintió sus paredes contraerse

-Ahh Kuon ah…yo…ahhhhhhhhhhh

Estaba agonizando, su cuerpo se elevó de las sábanas y volvió a caer para volverse a levantar mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de él. Las sacudidas del orgasmo la atravesaron llevándola a experimentar la petit mort

-Kyoko

Dio un par de estocadas más antes derramarse dentro de ella.

Se sintió morir por un momento, pero cuando se recuperó, se perdió en los ojos del hombre que reposaba sobre ella, sudoroso, agotado con la respiración agitada, pero lo que jamás olvidaría sería la sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan completa.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto mientras apartaba algunos cabellos negros de su rostro

-Nunca he estado mejor – dijo trazando con sus manos la línea de sus tríceps

Kuon se dejó caer a su lado en la cama

-Te amo Kyoko

-También te amo – dijo acomodándose contra su costado

.

.

-Necesitamos una ducha – dijo dibujando patrones sobre su hombro desnudo

-¿Te molesta si me adelanto?

-Pero yo quiero compartir la ducha contigo – dijo haciendo un puchero como niño pequeño

Kyoko enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas

-Como se te ocurre

Él tomo dulcemente su barbilla,

-Se me ocurre porque eres mi mujer, porque eres mía

-Me da vergüenza – dijo mirando la sabana

-No tienes porque no hay parte de ti que no allá visto

-Pervertido

-No era eso lo que pensabas hace un momento o anoche – devolvió con tono juguetón

-T..Tú, aghh

-Te amo tanto, ahora vez a ducharte antes que cambie de opinión y te muestre nuevos usos para el baño – dijo con una sonrisa de ladina

Y antes de que pudiese agregar algo más Kyoko había desaparecido a toda velocidad hacia el baño

Por esta vez la dejaría escapar, solo por esta vez.

* * *

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que esperaban, el sueño no fue suficiente y Kyoko por primera vez en su vida hizo una pataleta porque no se quería levantar aferrándose como una garrapata a Kuon para que no se levantara y siguiera acariciándole la espalda.

-Por más que me encantaría quedarme enredado en la cama contigo todo el día, tenemos un vuelo que tomar

-¿Vuelo?... _click…_ Oh Dios lo olvide por completo

Kuon vio como en un par de segundos brinco como un resorte y se convertía en un mini tornado, moviendo, recogiendo, preparando mientras lo regañaba por no haberla obligado a levantarse.

Dejo escapar la risa, por supuesto que sí, esa era la mujer que amaba y no la cambiaría por nada, detuvo su cantaleta con un cálido beso y le dijo.

-Buenos días cielo, yo también te amo. Y siguió su camino hacia el baño, dejando a una Kyoko totalmente sonrojada

El vuelo fue largo, pero los tortolos no lo notaron perdidos en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad

-De vuelta a Tokio –dijo mientras mirada a los periodistas que los aguardaban

-Desearía que hubiésemos tenido un par de días más

-También yo, pero el trabajo llama

Él se inclinó y deposito un pequeño pico en sus labios

-¿Estas lista?

-Más que nunca

Entrelazo su mano con la suya e hicieron su camino hacia la salida, los flashes disparándose aquí y allá.

* * *

Yashiro revisaba desde su teléfono las noticias en Japón y al ver el encabezado de las revistas del corazón sonrió y le mostro a su esposa que se acurrucaba a su lado.

 **¡Finalmente!** Leía el encabezado, con un despliegue de fotos de Ren y Kyoko en el aeropuerto, en diferentes sets y eventos acompañado con un artículo muy entretenido e hilarante sobre el despiste de la ahora pareja.

.

.

* * *

 **NA.** Solo queda el epilogo. Trate de hacer esta vez romanticona pero ugghh lo que me ha costado. Espero les agradará. Cualquier error discúlpenme no tuve Beta para este capitulo


	6. Epilogo

**Descargo de Responsabilidad.** Ni SB ni sus personajes son míos

* * *

Lo iba a matar, en estos momentos lo odiaba, como había podido hacerle esto, luchaba para que las lágrimas no se derramaran de sus ojos. Se trató de acomodar el vestido nuevamente tratando de ignorar el hecho que su espalda la estaba matando y su hijo no nato creyera que su vejiga era una pelota de futbol. Si le sumabas la frustración de no poder ver sus pies a causa de su abultado vientre podías estar seguro que estaba lista para matar

Abrió la puerta con suavidad

-¿Podrían darnos unos minutos?

-Por supuesto querida

-Luces hermosa – le dijo a la mujer frente a ella

-Gracias, ahora dime ¿cómo está mi sobrino? – dijo mientras se acercaba a tocar su hinchado vientre

-Tratando de matar a su madre y pensando que mi vejiga es un juguete

La aludida dejo escapar la risa

-¿Estas lista?

-Sí, aunque un poco nerviosa.

-No tienes porque

-Mira quien lo dice, la que enloqueció el día de su boda y quería escapar

-Mo, eso es tiempo pasado.

Las dos rieron

-Pensé que este día no iba a llegar, le tomo dos años, dos años reunir el coraje para pedirte matrimonio. Pero estoy feliz por ti

Kuon no pudo más que sonreír al ver a la que sería su esposa caminar hacia él, después de todo el viaje a esta isla fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, fue su punto de quiebre.

Y allí en una isla perdida en el medio de la nada donde dos años atrás vinieron como padrino y madrina hoy sellaban su unión como marido y mujer sin incendios, sin fallos eléctricos, vendavales o novias fugitivas.

.

.

.

 **6 años después**

LME nunca estuvo más vivo que con la risa y los gritos de los niños inundando los corredores. Souta Yashiro corría detrás de la pequeña Yuzuki Hizuri pretendiendo ser un temible monstruo, mientras la niña reía y gritaba a todo pulmón, tratando de escapar del castaño.

-Te voy atrapar Yui chan

Kyoko miraba a su sobrino e hija jugar con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Kuon he estado pensando

-¿En qué? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Qué tal si le damos un hermanito a Yuzuki, yo sé que será difícil pero…

Su esposo la cayó con un beso de esos que no se deben dar en público y acercándose a su oído le susurro

-Sabes cariño si quieres podemos comenzar a intentar ahora mismo, tengo media hora y Yukihito está almorzando con Kanae

-Y ¿Yuzuki? – pregunto con el aliento entrecortado

-Souta cuidara de ella.

Y sin esperar respuesta la arrastro hacia los confines de su camerino…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NA.** Lo que sucedió en el camerino lo dejo a vuestra imaginación…

Gracias por embarcarse en esta locura conmigo. Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Hasta la próxima.

Souta Yashiro – 6 años

Yuzuki Hizuri – 4 años


End file.
